1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for converting the graphic symbols on a computer data entry keyboard to another set of graphic symbols such as a foreign language or a set of scientific symbols. In particular, the invention relates to a system for altering the keyboard of a computer data entry key to facilitate typing in a foreign language or a particular set of scientific notation. The system also includes a set of software programs to instruct the computer display device and the computer print out device to print the graphic symbol on the upper surface of the keycap whenever the corresponding data entry key upon which it is positioned is struck.
The present invention relates to a system for changing a graphic symbols represented on a computer data entry keyboard. More particularly, the system relates to a plurality of keycap overlay's for fitting over the individual keys of the computer data entry keyboard and changing the graphic indicia displayed on the computer screen and the computer print out device. In the United States, most keyboards for computer data entry come equipped with a conventional "querty" alphabetic graphic symbol arrangement. In certain cases, it would be desirable to alter the graphic symbol on each key of the computer data entry keyboard. For example, a person might wish to insert a letter from a foreign language, a mathematical symbol or a chemical formulation symbol depending upon the use and the intended application.
2. Description of the Background Art
Throughout the United States steps are being taken to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of the computer data entry keyboard for use in applications other than typing English characters. In particular, systems are being developed to allow the computer user to key in symbols and letters in a foreign language such as French or German. Also, steps are being taken to allow users to key in special series of notations such as chemical formulations or mathematical or astrophysical symbols.
The present invention relates to a plurality of keycaps that are stackable and storable, one upon the other, in a rectangular cabinet when not in use and operation. A lid is provided to close the cabinet after the keycaps are stored to protect the keycaps from damage when not in use. The cabinet is made from a plastic material, preferably a transparent plastic. In use and operation, the computer user would select the appropriate cabinet for the intended application. For example, if the computer user wished to enter German alphabetic characters, the person would select the cabinet with the German alphabetic keycaps contained therein. The user would then remove one keycap at a time from the stack and observe the indicia on the underside of the keycap. That indicia would correspond to the indicia on the corresponding data entry key over which the keycap is to be positioned. The keycap has the German alphabetic symbol on the top exterior surface of each keycap. The computer user would merely insert the keycap over the corresponding data entry key with a slight downward pressure. Each keycap has a series of lugs on an inner surface to maintain an air gap between the interior surface thereof and the exterior side wall surface of the computer data entry key. This allows air flow in the separation and facilitates removal of the keycap when the user wishes to convert the data entry keyboard to another set of symbols or its original English language orientation. Each keycap is made from a plastic material, preferably opaque material and is sized to provide sufficient spacing between the adjacent keycaps when the keycap is depressed.
When all the keycaps have been installed on the correct data entry keys, the computer user then executes a set of software programs to instruct the computer display and print out device to indicate and display the first indicia on the upper side of the keycap whenever the data entry key holding that keycap is struck. Many attempts have been made in the past to convert a computer data entry key for typing of characters of different languages, alphabets and scientific notation such as chemical formulations, astrophysical symbols, or any articulation, impression or expression used to represent in an abstract form.
Most attempts at solving the problem involved using cumbersome tables with the data entry person having to constantly take their eyes off the keyboard to look up the appropriate symbol or English character that corresponded to the desired character that should be struck. This has led to errors and decreased efficiency of the person at the computer keyboard.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,019 issued to Braune discloses a keyboard overlay comprised of a collection of joined keycaps for use with foreign languages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,506 issued to Von Luders discloses a keyboard overlay comprised of a collection of separate keycaps for use with foreign languages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,092 issued to McLaughlin et al discloses a keyboard overlay comprised of individual caps covering labels for highlighting keyboard indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,072 issued to Hournweg discloses individual plastic keycaps that fit over existing keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,282 issued to Pick discloses a keyboard device having a computer operated language selector for keys.
Patent GB 2,152,437 issued to Polarschek discloses a keyboard overlay sheet for use with various languages.
None of the references teach or even suggest the inscription of a graphic indicia on an inner surface of the individual keycap.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest, the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for converting the graphic symbols on a computer data entry keyboard to another set of graphic symbols such as another language or scientific symbols.
It is a further object of the system to provide a keycap that is positionable over the data entry key and is removable with a slight motion of the persons fingers.
It is a still further object of the system to provide a keycap wherein the keycap is made from a resilient elastomeric opaque material.
Another object of the system is to provide a keycap wherein the surface of the keycap has a second indicia inscribed therein which corresponds to the indicia of the keycap upon which it will be positioned.
It is a still final object of the system to provide a keycap that will maintain a separation between the interior surface of the side walls of the keycap and the exterior side walls of the computer data entry key to allow air to freely circulate therein and avoid having the keycap stick to the computer data entry key due to the vacuum effect if the separation were not maintained.
Although there have been many inventions related to keycap overlay snap-on systems, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.